Avatar: The Musical!
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: This is what Avatar would be like if it was a musical. Romance! Adventure...Humor! Zuko break dancing? Read this exciting tale of love and song! Rating to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! I'm baaaaack! XD I know…yet another Avatar story…this one is going to be funny though. It is…What would happen if Avatar was a musical!!! YAY!!! Here it is!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar…but I do own all the songs in this fic!**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

**_I wonder what she's thinking about…_** pondered Aang, who was, obviously, thinking about Katara. He had so much pressure on him to tell her how he truly felt, it was nearly killing him…**_Man…It's not enough that I have to beat the fire lord before the summer's end, or keep peace all over the world…oh no! I have to have the damn feelings I do about Katara to go with it!…great…one more thing to worry about…_** The melancholy teen sighed. It had been his birthday yesterday, and he was now a thirteen year old, but he was weighed down with so much, he nearly forgot his own birthday. It was Katara who had reminded him, by swooping down to kiss his cheek, exclaiming,

"Happy Birthday, Aang! Hope you have a good one!" And giving him a new satchel she wove by herself to carry Momo in when he was tired of flying. Aang blushed slightly when he thought of how she had kissed him. He had just stood there, too shocked to say a word, while she stared at him with those huge, cerulean eyes of hers…**_Oh…those eyes…_** thought Aang, his face reddening a bit more. E had finally gained his speech back when Katara asked him if he was alright. He had replied with the usual, "Oh, I'm fine…" and snuck away into the trees when Katara wasn't looking. **_Damn it! I'm too cowardly to even tell her how I feel…she must think I'm a wuss…_** (**_A/N: And now, like in a musical, Aang breaks out into song…XD)_**

_Oh, being the Avatar,_

_Is hard enough,_

_Without my feelings towards her,_

_It's awfully tough…_

_I think to myself, _

_That I should tell her,_

_But my mind argues back,_

_She wouldn't be sure…_

Aang leapt down from the tree he was sitting in, and began pacing back and forth.

_She'll probably think I'm crazy,_

_For loving her so,_

_She would probably freak out,_

_And start saying, "No"…_

_My mind is racing too fast,_

_For me to sort out,_

_How to even tell her,_

_And have her not doubt…_

_But, I'm the Avatar,_

_I should conquer this…_ Aang let out a deep sigh…

_I shouldn't be fearing…_

_Her quick dismiss…_

With that, Aang sighed again, then began to head back to camp, knowing what he must do…

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Katara was busy getting ready to cook dinner, pulling out pots and pans randomly from Appa's satchel, wondering what she was going to prepare. Her mind had been doing some wandering lately, and as it always did, came to rest on Aang. **_I wonder what he's thinking about…_** she pondered, a blank look on her face, as if in a daydream. **_Probably about how to save the world…or something…oh, Gods…how am I supposed to tell him how I feel about him? He already has enough on his chest without adding more baggage…besides, that's all I am to him…baggage…another person ton protect…_** Katara sighed, setting a pot down on the flames, and filling it with water. She then sat down on a log, her chin resting on her palm. All of her thoughts needed a way to escape her head, and what better way than through song?

_He may be the Avatar,_

_But, he still doesn't see,_

_The way I truly feel for him,_

_He doesn't care about me._

_Why should I complain so much?_

_It isn't my nature,_

_To sit and do nothing,_

_It isn't mature…_

_I should get up right now, _

_And run to him, fast,_

_And display my feelings for him,_

_Without being asked!_

With that, Katara rose from her position on the log, and began to make her way into the woods, knowing what she must do…

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Whoo! This was fun! Next xhapter should be up soon everyone! Sorry about the short chapter, then next one has the two lover's union, then...ZUKO singing!!! lol...I'm cracking up just thinking about it...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Zuko breaks it down

_**Yo! I know I just updated, but I couldn't help myself…I had to continue this story! Here is the continuation of, Avatar: The musical!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor "Can't Touch This"**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

When two determined teenagers are looking for one another, It usually doesn't take a long time to find one another…As Aang and Katara found out when they literally ran into each other in the woods. Katara had been scanning the forest to her left, searching restlessly for Aang, and he had been walking backwards, leaving a line of pebbles in the dirt in case he had to make a quick get away when his attempt to tell Katara how he felt failed. Needless to say, they collided, and were each sent flying onto their backsides, stunned at the sudden contact. Aang leapt up, and stammered an apology, holding out a hand to help up his grounded friend. Katara gratefully accepted this gesture, and rose from the forest floor, brushing pine needles and dirt from her back side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Katara! I didn't see you there!" muttered Aang, using Airbending to clean off her clothing, then his own. Katara smiled uncertainly, picking a few twigs out of her braid.

"It's alright…Oh, I almost forgot! I…I have to talk to you." Her voice transformed from apologetic to serious in an instant, her eyes pinned to the forest floor. Aang gazed at her, a shocked expression appearing on his face.

"I was looking for you too…I…I need to talk to you as well…" Katara glanced up, and looked into the young Avatar's stormy, gray eyes.

"You go first…" she whispered, attempting to keep her confession from him as long as possible.

"N-no…you go…" Aang replied, feeling the same. Katara drew in a deep breath, then let it out, coming up with a solution.

"Let's go at the same time…" she said, biting her bottom lip. Aang shrugged, butterflies bouncing off the walls of his stomach.

"A-alright…1…" he began, a red tinge appearing in his cheeks.

"…2…" continued Katara, who was also turning crimson.

"THREE!" they both shouted at the same time, then, also in unison proclaimed,

"I love you." Katara's eyes grew to the approximate size of Appa, while Aang's almost fell out of his skull.

"You do?" they whispered, again as one voice. Katara was shaking from excitement, her emotions taking control of her body. Without a second thought, both of them rushed forward, and embraced, adding in a long kiss to go with it. After the kiss broke, the two beamed at each other, rushing into another hug. **_(A/N: Time to simultaneously break out in song!!! Wheee!)_**

_I love you, _

_And you love me,_

_There's no difference,_

_It's simplicity…_

_Darkness on darkness,_

_Light on light,_

_The two formed together,_

_Rising to new heights…_

_Katara: Oh, can you say you love me…_

_Aang: Oh I can say I love you…_

_Both: One…more…tiiiiiime!!!!!_

_**Fin**_

_**0-0-0-0Zuko time!0-0-0-0**_

**_Ahhh…alone at last…_Zuko entered his chamber on his war ship, brushing sweat from his brow. Glancing around his room for a moment, he decided no one could possibly be there to hear him sing…so…he did.**

_Na na na na…ah ah ah! Na na… Can't touch this_**Zuko began to break dance all around the room, spinning on his head and kicking his legs around.**

_My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord  
Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet  
It feels good when you know you're down  
A superdope homeboy from the Fire Nation,  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch**…**_** Zuko then began to fire shots of…well…fire…everywhere around his cabin.**__

I told you homeboy u can't touch this  
Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know u can't touch this  
Look in my eyes man u can't touch this  
You know let me bust the funky lyrics u can't touch this…**Zuko balanced on his arm, swinging his feet around his head, still singing._  
_**_  
Fresh new kicks and pants  
You got it like that now you know you wanna dance  
So move out of your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rollin' hold on pump a little bit  
And let me know it's going on like that like that  
Cold on a mission so pull on back  
Let 'em know that you're too much  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch… _**With that, Zuko jumped up off the floor, balancing on his hands, and walking around…**__

Yo I told you u can't touch this  
Why you standing there man u can't touch this  
Yo sound the bells school is in sucker u can't touch this…**Getting up off the ground, Zuko threw his jacket aside, leaving his arms bare. He then proceeded to do…the worm…_  
_**_  
Give me a song or rhythm  
Making 'em sweat that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now they know when you talk about the Hammer  
You talk about a show that's hyped and tight  
Singers are sweatin' so pass them a mic  
Or a tape to learn what it's gonna take  
And now he's gonna burn  
The charts legit either work hard  
Or you might as well quit_

That's word because you know  
U can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh)  
Break it down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) 

_Stop…ZUKO time!!! _** Just as he was about to do a backflip, his door opened, revealing…Uncle Iroh. Zuko, who was in mid flip, yelled, and fell to the floor. He scrambled to his feet, and stammered,**

**"U-Uncle! I-I…I was just…Uhm…WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM?" Uncle Iroh just smiled, and shut the door. Zuko waited for a second…then…**

_Na na na na…ah ah ah! Na na… Can't touch this…_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Oh, come on! I had to! Well, that's it… a short little blurb on what it would belike if Avatar was a musical…please R&R!!!**_


End file.
